


A Mirror and Our Reflection

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brother Bond, Brotherly Love, Gen, Older Hiro, brother bonding, bussinessman hiro, canon hiro, canon tadashi, home-schooled younger tadashi, i don't know what to tag anymore, inspired by hoshi's story, scarred tadashi, shotadashi, younger tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Hiro couldn’t believe at what he sees on Tadashi’s phone. He thinks it might be a coincidence only. That is until something unbelievable happens a month later.





	1. Hiro's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564596) by [hoshi (ladylune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi). 



> Inspired from the story of “Stars Apart” by hoshi (ladylune) on AO3.
> 
> Additional Note: You may want to read that story first before you read this story. This story is inspired mostly from chapter 7: made of glass.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 1: Hiro’s Reaction**

Tadashi was in a really great pleasure when he saw Hiro’s reaction for the photo he showed to him. It was the photo of him and Dashi, the younger version of himself whom he met while Hiro was buying crepes for them. He thought he was dreaming at first. Well, seeing his younger version was not something he could imagine and it was uncommon after all. And Tadashi was glad that Dashi wasn’t a dream or his hallucination.

On the other hand, Hiro was still in shock. He took the phone from Tadashi and examined the photo. He knew the older one was Tadashi. But the unbelievable thing was the little boy next to Tadashi. That little boy unbelievably looked like Tadashi. The younger version of his older brother.

“Ta-Tadashi, are you pranking me?!”

“Nope,” Tadashi grinned at him.

Hiro examined the photo once again. He was pretty sure that the little boy looked like a younger Tadashi. How did he know? Well, he was his little brother and had been living with him since he was born. So of course, he recognized that face. They grew up together anyway.

But the question was, how was that even possible? He glanced at Tadashi. He always knew if Tadashi was playing a prank on him by looking at his face. And no. There was no trace of him playing a prank on his face. So that meant, the photo was real.

“Too bad he must go before you come back. His brother was calling his phone because apparently he forgot about his promise to have lunch together today. I kind of want you to meet him, too, actually,” Tadashi said as he took a bite of his crepe.

Hiro gave the phone back to Tadashi, “Mmhm, I really want to see the little guy, too.”

“You know, he is not that little. He is fourteen, just like you.”

“Really? I thought he’s around twelve.” Hiro took a bite of his crepe as well. Then he remembered something, “Wait, did you say about his brother?”

Tadashi nodded, “Yeah. An older brother, though. I thought his brother is younger brother, like you.”

“Nah, it would be awkward if he has a younger brother like you. He might sounds like a time traveller or something.”

“He told me he’s not a time traveller, with a glare. And when we first saw each other, he asked me if I was a time traveller too,” Tadashi chuckled when he remembered that part.

Hearing that, Hiro just shrugged his shoulders, “Oh well, it might be a coincidence. Let’s just finished our crepes. You promised me we will go to the ice cream café after this.”

Something heavy suddenly burdened Tadashi’s chest, “Hiro, are you sure?”

Hiro looked at Tadashi. A hint of sadness was seen in his eyes. Hiro smiled gently and put a hand on Tadashi’s scarred face. “I’m sure. Don’t worry about that scar. Your face doesn’t have that much scar. Your right shoulder is, but it was covered by your clothes. And don’t worry about scaring people off because of that scar. You still look handsome even with that scar on your face. So, don’t worry and relax.”

Tadashi’s eyes grew wide. He suddenly remembered what Dashi said to him earlier. _‘If your brother is anything like my nii-san, I’m sure he would agree wholeheartedly about your handsome face.’_ He stared at his little brother with his gentle eyes. He held the hand on his face and grinned, “So, you think I’m handsome?”

Hiro was startled with that statement and immediately pulled his hand away from Tadashi’s hold. “I-I didn’t say that!” Hiro was blushing in embarrassment. Tadashi chuckled and continued eating his crepe.

“Oh, yes, you did. You said I’m handsome.”

“I didn’t!”

“You did, little brother. Just admit it that you have a handsome big brother.”

“Aaargh! Just let me eat my crepe in peace, will you!”

Seeing how cute Hiro’s reaction was, Tadashi laughed. Hiro just pouted cutely and ate his crepe. He turned his gaze to his side so Tadashi wouldn’t see his flushed face. But secretly, he smiled. Feeling happy to see his big brother looked happy and laughed like he used to, before the fire happened and he got that scar on his face.

_‘I’m glad Tadashi looks happy again. I wish I could meet that younger version of him, too, though.’_

**-oOo-**


	2. Meeting You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the story of “Stars Apart” by hoshi (ladylune) on AO3.
> 
> Additional Note: You may want to read that story first before you read this story. This story is inspired mostly from chapter 7: made of glass.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2: Meeting You Again**

It was almost rare for students in SFIT to have no class at all in a day. The dean and other lecturers were having an important meeting. And the students were wondering what kind of thing that was so important and made their dean and lecturers held a meeting on weekdays. Usually, they would have a meeting on weekend so it wouldn’t disturb any classes. Well, not that they cared though. In fact, they were happy to have no class at all that day.

While the other students were in the cafeteria, Tadashi stood alone on a wooden bridge. Staring down at the pound under him. He didn’t feel like going to the cafeteria or being in his lab. He still felt uncomfortable with the stares everyone was giving to him. And staring at the water below made it worst. He could see the burnt scar on his face.

The scar he had mostly on his right shoulder. His face also had one, even though not much. But still, it made other people looked at him with fear or disgust. Or at least, that was what he thought. Every day, he regretted his decision to run into a burning building. To save someone who faked his death.

He sighed, remembering how stupid he was back then. The decision that made Hiro grieved when he thought his big brother had died and leaving him all alone. Hiro would have been all alone, if he really died in that fire. It made him shuddered. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t scared of death. But he was afraid to leave his little brother alone.

Their parents died eleven years ago. Tadashi did remember about their parents, but not with Hiro. Hiro was just three years old that time. He didn’t even know what had happened to their parents. But after that, he kept on asking and crying for their mom and dad. He stopped asking and crying for their parents after three months. It seemed like his little brother had understood the thing.

When he was back home, Aunt Cass told him how Hiro became really quite, not going out from their room, not eating his food at all, even shutting everyone out. It broke Tadashi’s heart. He didn’t know how much he had damaged his dear little brother because of his stupid decision. He promised himself to never make any stupid decision ever again. And he was rewarded with Hiro tailing him here and there, looking at him to make sure his big brother was okay and wouldn’t do stupid and reckless thing again.

“Tadashi onii-san!”

Tadashi was pulled away back to reality when he heard someone calling him. It felt like he had heard that voice before. He turned his gaze to his right and saw a little boy running toward him. The boy waved his hand at him. Looking at the boy, Tadashi instantly knew who that boy was.

“Dashi?” he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

The little boy, Dashi, was still running toward him with a wide smile spread on his face. But, he suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. It startled Tadashi and soon, he ran toward the little boy. He helped Dashi to stand up again and patted the boy’s pants to clean the dust. “Are you okay, Dashi? Are you hurt?” Tadashi asked in worry.

Dashi shooked his head, “No. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

Tadashi sighed, “Oh, good. And what are you doing here all alone?”

The boy grinned at him, “I came here to visit you.”

“Visit me?”

The boy nodded, “Yup!”

“Does your nii-san know?”

“Uuuhh…”

Dashi suddenly averted his gaze. And Tadashi knew the gesture and face Dashi was making immediately. “So, he doesn’t know,” Tadashi stated, deadpanned. And Dashi only grinned at him sheepishly.

“I really want to see you again. And see what SFIT looks like. Nii-san didn’t let me go alone even though I’m already fourteen,” he huffed. “Well, today he has another business thing to do here in San Fransokyo so I begged to him to let me come with him and he allowed me.”

“And you didn’t ask his permission to go here?”

“No. I’m sure he wouldn’t let me go all alone. And he _specifically_ told me to stay in the hotel room until he gets back. I’m bored, you know,” he told Tadashi with a little whining.

Tadashi chuckled, “That means he is worried about you. Every older brother will be worried if their little brother is wandering around in a foreign city all alone.”

Dashi tilted his head, “Including you?”

Tadashi nodded, “Well, if my little brother is wandering around in a foreign city all alone, I would be dead worried. Especially when my little brother is a clumsy and reckless knucklehead.”

“Wow. I really want to meet your brother, too! I wonder what kind of person he is.”

“Don’t worry, he’s also a student here. So, your chance of meeting him here is really big.”

“He’s also fourteen like me but already going to college?! That’s really cool! Is he some kind of a genius?” Dashi asked with a beaming smile. Tadashi chuckled at the younger version of himself. “Well, yeah. He is a genius. Do you want to meet with him now?” Dashi nodded at Tadashi vigorously, “Yes, please!”

“Alright. Let’s go to my lab and-”

“TADASHI!”

Tadashi’s words were cut when someone shouted his name really loud. And of course, he knew all too well who on earth called him. He sighed and turned around with a smile. He saw Hiro running toward him. When Hiro reached Tadashi’s spot, he bent down and tried to catch his breath.

“You okay, Hiro? And why were you running like that?” Tadashi asked, while examined his little brother to make sure he was okay.

“I was searching for you! God, you made me so worried! I thought you’ve gone somewhere else and do reckless thing _again_!” Hiro yelled at him, emphasizing the word ‘again’. But his stern face was then replaced by worry, “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

Tadashi smiled, feeling fond of his little brother’s concern for his well-being. “I’m okay. In fact, I was about to head back to the lab.”

Hiro sighed in relief, “Oh, good. Alright, then. Let’s go back to the nerd lab. Everyone is also worried about yo-”

Hiro froze when he saw the little figure who was standing behind Tadashi. His eyes grew wide and jaw opened. That other person also looked at him in shock. None of them said a word. That was, until Hiro finally let out something out of his mind.

_“What. The. Hell?!”_

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I suddenly got the idea to continue this story. I should be resting now because of the flu. But I must write this down before I forget about it. What do you think will happen next? Don’t forget to leave a review or kudo! Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 3: Nerd Lab**

Hiro and Dashi stared at each other in shock. Tadashi didn’t say anything. Only glanced at his little brother then toward Dashi. He was waiting for Hiro’s reaction. But he also felt a bit confused with Dashi because he also looked shock when he saw Hiro. He wondered why.

His thought was interrupted when he heard Hiro let out a really long sigh. Hiro covered his eyes with his hand. After a while, he looked up to Tadashi, “Tadashi?”

“Yes?”

“Can you check my temperature?”

“Why? Are you feeling sick?” Tadashi asked in worry. Hiro shook his head, “I just want to make sure if I’m really sick or not. Because somehow I see a person who looks like you, standing a few meters away in front of me. Although he looks younger than you. Uuugh, I think I’m hallucinating.”

They heard a small chuckle coming from Dashi, “No, no. You’re not hallucinating things. I’m real.” He approached Hiro and took out his hand, “You must be Tadashi-onii-chan’s little brother. My name is Dashi. It’s really nice to meet you.”

Looking down at Dashi’s hand, Hiro took out his hand and shook hands with Dashi. “Uh, okay? I’m Hiro, and yes, I’m that bonehead’s little brother. Nice to meet you, too. I guess?” Hiro said with a raised brow and trying his best to smile. It was really awkward for him to see a miniature of his big brother standing right in front of him. And with a similar name, too!

It felt like Hiro had seen him somewhere. But where? Hiro stared at Dashi for a little more. And that made Dashi looked a bit nervous. Then something hit Hiro, “Tadashi, was he the one in the photo you showed me last month?!”

“Yup. The one and only. What do you think?” Tadashi grinned at him.

“What I think?” Hiro asked. “I think it’s unbelievable!”

Both Tadashi and Dashi laughed at Hiro’s comment. “I know. I never thought I would be able to meet a younger version of myself,” Tadashi said. “By the way, I want to show him my lab. And earlier, he also said he wanted to meet you. But now he has met you. So I guess we head to the lab now?”

Hiro nodded. Then an idea came into Hiro’s mind and he smiled mischievously, “Hey, nii-san. Wanna do something fun?” And judging from the face Hiro gave to him, Tadashi was really sure it would be a naughty idea. But he was curious. “Uh, sure. What is it?” Tadashi asked, unsurely.

At this, Hiro glanced at Dashi and grinned. Dashi only tilted his head in confusion.

**-oOo-**

When the three of them walked into the nerd lab, they saw the gang were talking in Fred’s side. Upon seeing their arrival, Fred greeted them, “Yo, Hiro, Tadashi! Where have you been?”

“Nowhere. I was just out for fresh air a bit. And this knucklehead was running around campus like he was chased by a mad dog,” Tadashi joked.

“A mad dog?!” Wasabi screeched, looking terrified. “Who brings a dog to campus?! We need to call the local animal control immediately! The dog might be infected by virus!”

Gogo jabbed her elbow to Wasabi’s waist and he yelped in pain. “He was just joking, you idiot,” Gogo told him.

“You okay, Tadashi?” Honey asked, worried for her friend. Tadashi smiled, “Yeah, I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah, and if he tries to do something stupid again, I will need your colourful foam to trap him and give him a punishment,” Hiro said, giving a stern look toward Tadashi. “Okay. Just tell me when you need it and I will make it for you!” Honey chirped cheerfully.

Tadashi sighed and ran a hand down on his face, “My life would be over by then.”

The gang laughed at him. Until Fred called them and said, “Uh, guys? I think I saw a mini Tadashi there.” He pointed at Dashi who was standing beside Hiro. The gang gasped in shock.

“Tadashi, dude! Did you make a clone of yourself?!” Fred asked while jumping in excitement.

“No. But you can ask Hiro about that,” Tadashi smirked.

Hiro grinned at them, “Yup, I made a clone of him. What do you think?” Hiro shoved Dashi a little to the front.

They inspected the little boy around. They even poked him. The boy looked like a real human to them and they were amazed by that.

“Wow, a human clone is real! I’ve told you, we can clone human!” Fred remarked as he threw up a fist.

“Hiro, what chemical did you use to make his skin so…..real??” Honey asked while poking at Dashi’s cheek. Dashi stepped back a bit with a rumpled face. He didn’t like being poked like that.

And Gogo noticed his expression when he stepped back a bit, “Wow, his expression is also like a real human. How did you make him?”

“Are you sure he’s not a human? Wherever I look at him, he looks like a real human to me,” Wasabi said, bending down a bit to match the kid’s eyes level to see more.

Then they heard some snickers from the Hamada brothers. They raised their eyebrows, confused. “What’s so funny?” Gogo asked, looking suspicious at them.

“Gotcha!” Tadashi and Hiro said in unison and grinning at them. “What?” the gang asked, looking even more confused than they already had.

“How about you introduce yourself, buddy?” Tadashi suggested to Dashi. Dashi nodded and looked at the gang, making a small bow then said, “Hello, everyone. My name is Dashi. And I’m not a clone. I’m a real human. Nice to meet you all.”

The gang’s jaws dropped after hearing Dashi’s introduction. “That’s cool man! You’ve got to meet your mini-me!” Fred exclaimed happily.

“Aaaawww, mini Tadashi is really cute!” Honey squealed as she hugged Dashi really tight. Dashi was feeling awkward in Honey’s hug and looked at Tadashi and Hiro, asking for help.

“Honey, you will break his ribs if you don’t stop hugging him now,” Hiro told her with a small chuckle.

“Oooops! Sorry!” Honey broke the hug. “I think I’m too hype seeing a mini Tadashi here. He’s really cute!”

“Uh, thanks?” Dashi said with a lopsided smile, unsure.

After another minutes of chit-chatting, the Hamada bros and their plus one excused themselves and headed to the private lab section.

“Man, your friends are really high-spirited. It’s kinda tiring, but fun at the same time,” Dashi stated.

“I know,” Hiro said. “I also felt the same way when I first met them. But I’m used to it now.”

Tadashi smiled at them. “They’re nice people, so you don’t have to worry about being bitten by them,” He teased Dashi. “Well, I know they’re nice people. And no, I’m not scared about being bitten. But the one with purple hair was kinda…..intimidating?” Dashi told them. He tried to choose a nicer word so they wouldn’t feel he offended their friends.

“Oh, you mean Gogo? She’s always like that. But once you know her, she’s a nice person even though she looks intimidating like that,” Tadashi assured Dashi. Dashi believed him and nodded.

They reached Tadashi’s lab and Tadashi opened his lab’s door, instructing the youngsters to come in first. Dashi looked around the lab space and felt awe. “This is your private lab? It’s cool!” Dashi said.

“Why don’t you show him what you have invented, bro?” Hiro suggested to Tadashi. “Good idea,” Tadashi said. Hiro saw Tadashi walked to his desk. He instantly knew what Tadashi was going to do. So, he walked up to Dashi and tripped Dashi till he fell down.

“Ow!” Dashi shouted in pain. “What was that for?!” Tadashi turned around and saw Hiro’s smirk. Hiro had beat him. Then they heard a sound coming from the spot near window. They turned to the source and saw Baymax. Dashi stared at Baymax with awe.

Squeaking sound was heard as Baymax walked toward Dashi. He stopped in front of Dashi and waved his hand, “Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.”

“A robotic nurse?” Dashi tilted his head.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?” Baymax asked as he showed the scaling emoticons on his chest.

Dashi thought for a while, “Uuumm, a 4?”

Baymax blinked at his answer. “I will scan you now.” Baymax scanned him, then he said, “Scan completed. You have a small bruise on your right knee. I suggest an antibacterial spray and cover it with a band aid.”

“Can you do that?” Dashi asked.

“Yes, I can. Would you like me to do the medical treatment now?”

“Sure.”

Baymax bent down and rolled up Dashi’s jeans a bit higher than his knee. When he saw the bruise, Baymax sprayed the antibacterial to the bruise and put a band aid to cover the bruise. When he was done, he rolled it down again and stood straight. “You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop,” Baymax told him and handed a red lollipop to Dashi.

“Thanks!” Dashi took the lollipop. “You invented a great robot, onii-chan!” Tadashi smiled proudly at Dashi’s compliment. “Yeah. Thanks. I programmed him with ten thousands of medical procedures. And made him non-threatening with his huggable design,” Tadashi explained.

Dashi nodded in agreement, “He looks cuddly. Like a giant walking marshmallow.”

“You know, we have the same thinking about that,” Hiro said. Dashi turned his head to Hiro, “So, you thought like that too when you first met Baymax?”

“Yup,” Hiro answered.

“He’s amazing, onii-chan! I’m really impressed!” Dashi told Tadashi again with sparkling eyes. Tadashi grinned and ruffled Dashi’s hair.

Baymax blinked and said, “I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.”

Dashi nodded, “Okay. I’m satisfied with my care.”

Then, Baymax turned around and walked back to his charging station. Once he was completely deactivated, Dashi asked Hiro, “What about you? What did you invent? I’m really curious!”

Hiro smirked at him, “I’ll show you.”

They walked to Hiro’s lab, which was right beside Tadashi’s lab. Hiro took something from his drawer. He put it on his head and turned around, grinning mischievously at Dashi.

“A head band?” Dashi said, deadpanned. Then he realized Tadashi had stepped away from him. He also saw a grin on Tadashi’s face. Now he was really confused.

Suddenly, he heard a noise and when he turned to see what it was, he was swarmed into a black mass. “Aaaarrrghh! What is this thing?!” Dashi shouted in panic. The black mass formed into a giant hand with Dashi on it.

“It’s called microbots,” Hiro said.

“Microbots?”

Hiro nodded. The microbots swarmed Hiro up to his waist and brought Hiro closer to Dashi. “Mini bots that I can control with this neural-transmitter. I think what I want to do, and they will do it,” Hiro explained about his microbots. Hiro looked at Tadashi and the microbots formed a chair. Tadashi sat on it and Hiro brought him closer.

“And,” Hiro added, “It can also be a transportation device.” Hiro went around Dashi by microbots. Dashi looked at Hiro in awe, “It can also be a transportation device? It’s really cool!”

The microbots made forms of three swings with Tadashi, Hiro, and Dashi on each of them. Dashi started to swing himself and squealed in joy. The Hamada brothers smiled to see how Dashi enjoying himself there. And then, they suddenly heard a loud growl from someone’s stomach. It turned out it was from Tadashi’s stomach as he was trying to hide his embarrassment from the youngsters.

Both Hiro and Dashi laughed at him. “That’s what you get when you skip lunch, nerd,” Hiro teased Tadashi. “Oh, just shut up!” Tadashi said, still trying to hide his red face. Hiro put them down and made the microbots back to their place, then he also put the neral-transmitter back to his drawer.

“I’m sorry, onii-chan. I didn’t know you haven’t eaten your lunch yet. Had I known, I would let you eat your lunch first before showing me around,” Dashi said, looking apologetically at Tadashi.

“No, no. It’s okay. We can go to cafeteria now and grab some food.”

“It’s not your fault, Dashi. It’s Tadashi’s fault that he chose to skip lunch. Now his stomach decides to show us how loud it can be when it’s empty,” Hiro joked. Tadashi pouted at this.

Something popped up in Dashi’s mind, “Do you still have classes after this?” The brothers shook their heads. “Great! How about we go outside and eat lunch somewhere else?” Dashi asked them.

The brothers looked at each other first before turning back to Dashi. “Sure. We will pack our things first. Then we can go to wherever you want to eat,” Tadashi said. Dashi only nodded.

After Tadashi and Hiro had done packing their things, the three of them headed outside campus. They were just a few meters away after going out through the front glass door when Dashi’s phone rang loudly from inside Dashi’s pocket, startling them. Dashi took out his phone and when he saw the caller’s name, he sighed. He looked at Tadashi and Hiro, and they let him answer his phone. Dashi accepted the call.

“Hello-”

_“DASHI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!”_

Tadashi and Hiro startled again, hearing the loud shout from the phone. While Dashi just pulled the phone away and covered his ear with his free hand.

“Geez, you don’t have to shout at my ear like that, nii-san.”

_“That’s because when I came back from the meeting, I didn’t see you anywhere! Just tell me where the hell are you?!”_

“I’m currently at SFIT, seeing my friends. Now we want to go somewhere for lunch.”

_“Friends?! Who are they?!”_

“Oh, you’ll see them later if you want to join us for lunch. Unless if you have eaten your lunch and can’t join us. That’s fine.”

_“No! I’ll come! Where are you going anyway?”_

“I don’t know. Do you have any suggestion? Or should I ask their choice?”

_“No. I’ll choose. I can’t go into public like this. Just go to a Japanese restaurant called ‘Oisuki’. I’ll make a reservation there and let them know you’ll go there with your friends. How did you go there anyway?”_

“Using tram.”

_“Tram?! No one tried to kidnap you or hurt you or anything, right?!”_

“Nii-san, you worry too much. And no. Don’t worry. I’m not alone now. I’ll see you there. Bye!” After he ended the call, Dashi let out a loud sigh.

“That’s what you get when you go somewhere without telling your nii-san,” Tadashi said.

Hiro raised his eyebrow, “You have a nii-san?”

Dashi nodded, “Yeah. And he’ll join us for lunch, if you don’t mind.” Tadashi shook his head, “It’s fine. Besides, he would become more worried about you if he couldn’t join us for lunch. He might suspect us for kidnapping you.”

At Tadashi’s words, Dashi winced, “Ugh, that’s actually a high possibility. He’s really overprotective. Worry even to the smallest thing.” Dashi’s face showed a fond smile. “Anyway, he said he will make a reservation for us in a restaurant. And I hope you won’t be shock when you two meet him,” Dashi turned to them with a grin.

Tadashi and Hiro exchanged glances in confusion. Why would they be shock when they meet Dashi’s brother? Was it because of his over-protectiveness toward Dashi? Or was it because Dashi’s brother was a scary person? Oh well, they would find out once they meet him in person anyway.

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is unedited. So you might find so many mistakes here. What will happen when they meet Dashi’s brother? Until next time~


	4. Unbelievable Acquaintance

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 4: Unbelievable Acquaintance**

When Dashi said his nii-san made a reservation in a restaurant, Tadashi and Hiro thought it would be a reservation in a family restaurant like Circle-D or Meiko Bento. Or maybe Pizza Don. They were using tram, so of course, something like those places would be the things they had in mind. But when they arrived at the restaurant, their jaws dropped. It was Oisuki, one of the expensive restaurants in San Fransokyo. With the money they had, there was no way it would be enough to order something to eat there.

“What’s wrong, onii-chan, Hiro?”

Dashi’s voice broke their thought. He was looking at them with worry. “Uuum, Dashi. Are you sure this is the restaurant where your nii-san makes a reservation?” Tadashi asked, trying to make sure. “Yes. Nii-san said he makes a reservation here. Why?” Dashi said innocently.

“Dashi, this is a really expensive restaurant here. I don’t think we brought enough money to eat here,” Hiro told him, albeit in a stammered voice.

It made Dashi realized something. “Ah, don’t worry. It’s my nii-san’s treat. Or in case he couldn’t come, you still have me. My nii-san gives me monthly allowance and it’s more than enough to pay our food,” Dashi chuckled at them.

Even though he was trying to assure them it was okay, but Tadashi and Hiro still had their doubts. Were they that rich to even dare to make a reservation in an expensive restaurant such as Oisuki? Was it really okay for them to let Dashi pay their food? Some other pros and cons were battling in their minds. And Dashi noticed that.

“Just stop worrying about things. It’s okay, really.”

“But, Dashi-” Tadashi’s words were cut by the sound of grumble from his stomach. Tadashi groaned while Dashi chuckled. “My stomach keeps on betraying me today,” Tadashi said exasperatedly.

Dashi only grinned, “It’s alright. Come on, let’s go!” Dashi made his way into the restaurant. The Hamada brothers were following him behind. After they opened the door, they were greeted by some waiters and waitresses. Dashi walked to the customer service counter and said, “Reservation for Takachiho, please.”

“Ah, you must be Mr. Takachiho’s little brother. And those two are your friends, yes?” Dashi nodded. The man behind the counter smiled, “Alright. Mr. Takachiho said he would come a bit late and told us to escort you and your friends to the table.”

“Thank you,” Dashi thanked the man with a smile. The man also replied with a smile, “You are welcome.”

The man called a waitress and told her to escort the three of them to their table. They followed her and it turned out Dashi’s nii-san reserved a private spot with a beautiful view. They grimaced as they were trying to imagine how much money Dashi’s nii-san had spent just to make a reservation there. After they reached their table and sat on their chairs, the waitress told them there was a tablet where they could see the menu and order their food. The food they order would appear in the restaurant’s system so they wouldn’t have to call the waiter or waitress to make an order. Soon, the waitress left them.

“What do you guys want to order?” Dashi asked, opening the menu on the tablet next to the table.

“Are you sure we can really order something here?” Hiro asked, trying to make sure again. Dashi blinked, “Well, of course. Why are you so worried about that?”

Tadashi let out a heavy sigh, “Of course, we’re worried. We have never gone to an expensive restaurant like this. And what’s more, having people we just met to pay for us is something we have a hard time to deal with.”

The explanation made Dashi blinked again a few times. Until he finally understood something. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. My nii-san usually reserves a private place in a restaurant because he couldn’t really eat in public,” Dashi explained to them apologetically.

“Now that you mentioned it,” Tadashi and Dashi turned their heads toward Hiro who had his fingers on his chin, “The front man said ‘Takachiho’. I think I’ve heard that name somewhere.”

“I’m sure you know at least his name. Especially when you’re majoring in robotics,” Dashi grinned.

The brothers raised their eyebrows. Indeed, they felt like they ever heard the name of ‘Takachiho’. But somehow, they didn’t remember. They thought about it for a while. Their curiosity forced them to try to remember about that name. Suddenly, Hiro gasped as he finally remembered.

“Is he the CEO of Hishi Tech?!”

Tadashi gaped, “Hishi Tech?! You mean, that famous company in science technology?! Like Krei Tech?! That Hishi Tech?!” They looked at Dashi as if asking for a comfirmation.

Dashi nodded and grinned at them, “Yep!”

The brothers stared at him in disbelief. They were acquaintances with a famous CEO’s little brother?!

“Unbelievable!” they said in unison exasperatedly.

At that word, Dashi only laughed. They couldn’t believe it. For someone who had a famous older brother, Dashi didn’t act like one. He seemed too…….. carefree? Or he was actually just plainly innocent.

“You know, Dashi,” Dashi stopped laughing and looked at Hiro. “For someone who has a famous older brother, you don’t act like one.”

Tadashi nodded in agreement, “Yeah. I didn’t know you’re a famous someone’s little brother until a few moments ago.” Dashi tilted his head, confused, “What do you mean?”

Both let out a sigh. “Usually, someone who has someone really famous as family will act arrogant, spoiled brat, annoying, and so on. But the way you act, you’re not like that. It made us oblivious,” Hiro explained to him.

And Dashi seemed to understand that. He smiled at them, “I know my nii-san is famous. But I’m not. Besides, why should I act like a spoiled little brat? Even though my nii-san wants me to be a spoiled little brother to him, I just can’t. We were raised this way.”

The aura around them felt like changing. Like a melancholic aura. They noticed Dashi’s expression turned to a sad one. Not that sad. But still noticeable for them.

“Your parents raised you two well, I guess. I’m sure they are really proud of you and your nii-san,” Tadashi said, trying to cheer him up.

The reaction he showed them was not something they had expected. Dashi looked at them with a really sad smile. The brothers’ breathes were hitched in their throats. Did they say something wrong? Did they say something they shouldn’t say?

“Let’s just order our lunch. I’m still worried with someone’s empty stomach,” Dashi broke their thought with a teasing smile. And they knew exactly who he teased. “Dashi…, please stop mentioning my empty stomach. It’s really embarrassing!” Tadashi groaned.

Dashi laughed again. For them, it was better that way than seeing his sad smile like earlier. So, they decided to order their foods. Tadashi and Hiro winced after seeing the prices. Dashi reassured them again that it was alright and what they had to do were just order and eat, plus not worrying about paying the extremely expensive food.

They didn’t know what to order. In the end, they let Dashi to choose for them. Dashi order four sets of exclusive main dishes. For drinks, he ordered fresh sweet orange juices. He also ordered cold watermelons and honeydews for appetizer and a set of various ice creams with various toppings for desserts.

The brothers felt shuddered, thinking about how much Dashi’s nii-san should pay for those. They knew a famous CEO like Dashi-s nii-san could pay those foods like it was a piece of cake. Still, the prices clouded their heads again. Aunt Cass raised them not to take advantage of people, unless if they were taking advantage of each other only. They only knew Dashi like, almost two hours that day. And they still hadn’t met his nii-san yet.

“Relax, Onii-chan, Hiro. Just enjoy it.”

Even though Dashi said it like numerous times already, they were still unconvinced. But they decided to just enjoy it like he said to them. Not long after that, a waitress came in with their appetizer. After setting the plates of fruits on the table, the waitress excused herself and left again. Dashi stood up from his seat, “Let’s wash our hands first before eating?”

The brothers nodded. It appeared the private room had their own toilets and sinks to wash hands. Tadashi and Hiro were done first and Dashi told them to go ahead to eat the appetizer. A minute after that, Dashi walked back toward their table. The door was opened again.

“DASHI!!!” A man shouted and ran toward Dashi. Dashi shrieked as the man scooped Dashi into his arms and hugging him really tight. “Oh my God! I finally found you again! Are you okay? You’re not hurt right?” the man asked in worry as he examined Dashi, every inch of him.

“Nii-san, I’m okay. And no, I’m not hurt. You’re just worrying too much,” Dashi chuckled.

“That’s because you went outside without even telling me! This is a foreign city! You could get lost so easily and someone might kidnap you or even hurt you!”

Tadashi and Hiro could only see the man’s back. They realized it was Dashi’s nii-san. And he was scolding his little brother right now. He sounded really worried with Dashi’s safety. But something was bothering Tadashi now. From the back, Dashi’s nii-san seemed strangely familiar somehow.

“Nii-san, I’m okay! Let’s just take a seat. My friends are waiting and one of them is starving right now,” Dashi said while squirming out of his nii-san’s arms.

“Friends?”

“Friends.”

Dashi pointed at the Hamada brothers. The man turned around and saw two guys seating not far from their position right now. While he couldn’t really see Tadashi’s face, he could clearly see Hiro’s face. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, and so did Tadashi and Hiro. Dashi was peering at his nii-san’s face, waiting for his reaction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“WHAT. THE. HELL?!”_

**-oOo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hoooooo, Dashi’s nii-san is here! But what happened? What’s with his reaction upon seeing them? I’m currently hyped with this fic at the moment. So can you guess what will his reaction be in next chapter? Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I wish Hoshi-san will continue her Big Hero 6 stories. Her stories are too great to be discontinued. And this story is basically what I imagine after that meeting. I always imagine on what will happen if the two of them meet their other selves. Unfortunately, she hasn’t continued her stories in forever and I’m dying to know the continuation. So, I decided to put my imagination into this story.
> 
> Not as great as her stories, but I will try. I’m still learning to write stories after all. So, what do you think? Don’t forget to leave a review and kudos! Until next time~


End file.
